


What If? X-23: Target X

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [10]
Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Comics), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family, Gen, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: What if Laura went to the Xavier School when Captain America told her to?
Relationships: Logan & Laura Kinney
Series: What if? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Kudos: 4





	What If? X-23: Target X

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my rare stories that don't involve Magneto's family! So proud of myself!

Laura felt her eyes water as she read over her mother's letter, her heart breaking with every word.

Her mind raced with a decision once she finished the letter. The world outside the buses windows raced past almost like it was representing her mind. Would she follow Captain America's advice and go to her father? Or should she go somewhere else entirely? The pros did seem to out way the cons, Laura decided as she looked out the window.

She had made up her mind.

* * *

Fear coursed through Laura's as she walked across the street, her palms becoming sweaty.

Taking a deep breath, Laura knocked before she could change her mind.

A minute later a young women with fiery red hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Yes," Laura replied nervously. "I need to talk to someone that lives here."

The woman raised a questioning eyebrow as Laura felt a tug in her mind. Laura glared at the woman once she realized that she was probing her mind, trying to find out her secrets. 

"And who might that be?" The women asked after a few more minutes of trying to bake around the younger mutant's head.

"Wolverine," Laura growled out, trying her hardest not to sound mean.

The women's eyes narrowed slightly but she said nothing as she opened the door to finally allow Laura to come in. 

"I will bring here, just sit tight," the red head explained. "Who should I say is here?"

"Laura," she replied, sitting down.

It took a few minutes before Logan walked into the room, his lips curved into the smallest smile but you wouldn't know that. Since fell between the two mutants for a few seconds before Laura let out a soft happy cry. She was with her father after so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> So many things have happened/ will happen today so I decided to finish and publish this story! GO BUCKS! And Disney you better not ruin KotLC!


End file.
